Rise of the ferretdragon
by Cuteemogirl
Summary: Prepare yourselves to read something that has never been done before. A non-generic story novel. Much swag promised.
1. Chapter 1

The last warm winds of summer dance around the plains of Verludos as the sun slowly sets in the horizon, creating a beautiful ambiance of lght illuminating the sky. In the distance thunderous hooves march on the ground that is close to the sacred ground of the Merhaki forest. Five men, clad in armour from the western plains they ride as if their lives depended on it. "How much farther?" says the man with the golden hair and the piercing blue eyes. His name is Derrik, son of Shadur, slayer of the third dragon and tribal chief of the red eyed behemoth clan. "It shouldn't be far. We just entered Verludos. You can tell by the last warm winds of summer dancing around the plains around here." The man who responded has no hair (therefor he is a badass) and a very generic goatee. As he responded Derrik, he suddenly remembered something from his past. Imagine the world around him suddenly going white as his breathing has an echo effect around it... You done? Good!

_"Let him through." The two Bear raiders bow before their king and almost synchronised turn their backs on eachother and walk their opposite ways. The large stone hall with the dragon carvins on the walls make this place a place of grand posture. This is after all the hall, where a super generic meeting between humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes (you know, all those races you have NEVER heard before of in a fantasy novel) had their meeting of peace. However the peace went terribly wrong when a gnome kept on grabbing the king's daughter's penis during the ceremony.  
The man cled in a black leather gimp suit knelt before his king. He unzipped the zipper placed by his mouth on the mask. "My leige. Something terrible is brewing around the horizon!"  
The king raised an eyebrow. He placed both of his hand on each side of the throne and got up. As he was getting up he said in a booming voice. "And what is this terrible thing brewing on the horizon?"  
"Around."  
"excuse me?" the king was confused. "last time i checked, around isn't a threat."  
"No, i mean i said AROUND the horizon. Not ON the horizon."  
"Yeah, whatever, just what is brewing AROUND the horizon?"_

"_Something super non generic. Something that has NEVER happened to our kingdom or any kingdom that can be somewhat related to our realm!"  
"Out with it alrady, I'm growing tired of this!"  
"A new halfbreed has been constructed by the evil dragon lords, my leige. The dragons have created an abomination!"  
The king sat down again. A worried expression was shown o his face. He started to bite his thumb and then he looked at the gimp suit dressed man.  
"Do we know what this cross over is?"  
"Aye. The scouts of the Merhaki forest have reported to have been attacked by a cross-over of a dragon and a ferret. A..Dragferret!"  
The entire hall was filled with chatter. People expressed their worry of the situation and there seemed to be nobody willing to shut the fuck up for a second so the king could think.  
"Silence!"  
The hall went quiet. It was as if you could hear a pin drop down three miles away.  
"We will send the five riders.." Everyone gasped sexily._

Ok, so now the flashback ends. Now imagine the white light reverting and you have a huge zoom in of the last characters face. I can't remember how i described him, but it is so zoomed in you can see his pores.

"They are near." The green eyed long straight haired elf with his dark green clothes and a leather armour grabs his bow and signals his dog to tag along with him. He crouches by the side of one of the rocks and places one of his fingers in front of his lips. "shhh.." he looks at the dog. The dog sits down and gives him a look of understanding. The wood elves have always been very good when it comes to taming animals. They'd consider dogs and them to be elves of a higher rank in the life thereafter. If you were a person who folowed the ways of their god "Sparky" you'd be a dog in your next life. However, if you were not, you'd fade into being a tree or a cat or something else that is not quite as cool and stuff.

The elf grabbed his bow and an arrow. He placed the arrow by the bow and aimed toward the dirt road. In the distance he could see five horses run along the road in tremendous speed. The elven ranger precided his aim at one of the riders and fired off one arrom. The arrow travelled across the air with a wooshing sound, heading towards the five riders.

Derrik halted his horse and a arrow hit the tree next to him. The other four horsemen pulled out their swords and prepared themselves for a fight. Derrik calmed them down and saw that there was a note on the arrow. On the arrow it said  
"Rek'hat Zerdus"


	2. Chapter 2

_In the dense dark fortress of Booty hall the mood was unsettling. The evil priestess Sha'Quanda had her 2 inch fingernais slowly tapping against her thrown in a sick rythm as two half naked servants with huge abs stood next to her. She let out an evl chuckle.  
"To what do I own this pleasure, Sha'Queefa?" she said. She leaned back on ther thrown seat which made the small bones dangling from her crown make a clopping noise.  
"Queen Sha'Quanda. I am here to say that mistress La'Foofoo has been asked to be promoted to rank Sha. I think she is being impatient and I'd suggest we'd put her to the trial of the fierce water meelon monster."  
"You suggest NOTHING to me Sha'Queefa. You may be of same rank as me, but I am queen and only my left hand is allowed to come with suggestions regarding my beeznes!"  
Sha'Queefa nodded and felt as if her final moments were hear. She felt her ebony black hart pound harder than ever. It almost felt like gravy was being pumped out of her heart causing her arteries to clogg. She got up and straightened her thong. "Of course my Queen."_

_Sha'Quanda made an indication with her hand that showed that she wanted Sha'Queefa to stay. She got up from her throne seat and slowly walked down the steers. As she walked she spoke.  
"La'Foofoo shall not be subjigated to the trial of the rank of Sha. Tell her that only I decide when the time is right." She went up to Sha'Queefa and were almost inches away from her face. Sha'Queefa felt a rage inside of her. She was tired of being bullied by her sister. But she was her queen, and she had to obey. "Oh, and before i forget." Sha'Quanda inclined." Cut off one of her nails. That'll show her to question my rule!"  
"Yes, my queen!"  
Sha'Queefa did a zig-zack snap with her right hand as a symbol of respect to her queen, and let out a proud "MMM-HMM" and left the hall._

The elf was wondering if the humans might be able to decypher the message he left for them. They were humans after all, and they would probably not know Ghoulish. But, like his grand master had told him "It's worth a shot, isn't it?.. Oh, pun intended."

The elf saw that the human with long blonde hair placed the note in his backpack and they continued to ride along the road. Apparently they could not decypher the text and they would find somebody who could. And at least they were smart enough to realize that the note opposed no threat to them, since if the elf wanted to kill them, he could have done that the moment they stepped into the forest.  
The elf signaled his dog to go and report to the others. With a loud bark the dog inclined that he understood. The elf was worried that the dumb as fuck dog didn't realize that the other hummans might heer him. But they didn't, because human races are dumb.  
"I guess i must make my way to Wags Mounten..." He ran off into the distance and disappeared into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

The elf was tired. He had seen his better days when it came to running through forests. Today, he had stepped in mud, almost been bitten by a Lograk and he hadn't had time to coam his beautiful pure blonde straight elven hair. He was frustrated to say the least. After running at the same pace for six hours, the elven body started to feel weak. It felt as if his muscles were protesting against him and his body was slowly shutting off entierly, for the final darkness.  
After eight hours of running the Elf makes it to Wags Mounten. The beautiful mountain city of the west, where the story tells that this is where civilization began. However, this is a story made up by humans, and elves live thrice as long as humans, so it seems to make little sense, but this is something he does not even bother to question.

Inside the very halls of the busy Mountain city , people are going about their business. Going to the market, or the closest tavern to find a cheap whore to bring along hime so they can see their wife or husband cry in the corner from shame. The elf had no such time for these small matters. He had to go to the Coulcil of the Scrying orb and inform them that the humans could not read Goulish and that the information they have been fed was false. Inside the Coulcil halls, Red banners with a golden sigil of a rat carrying a wand was flowing to the wind, torches lit up the halls, beautiful carpets coevered the floor and as always, the coulcil of the scrying orb really had it going for them. The elf, moved into the Coulcil's Council room and Four men and one woman sat there. The woman in the middle, two men to her right and two identical men to her left. The two identical men were Nimlok and Dimlok. Whenever each of them spoke, the other spoke in a more angry or sad tone. They were split personalities of eachother. One of many things that can happen to a wizard if he is drawn into insanity. On the right you had the scruffy half orc Bah¨lin. Son of Grok-krah-mush. A fierce warrior. Bah¨lin was normally the hand that would strike at the table and yell with a loud raspy tone that drastic meassures need to be taken. At one time, a halfling stole a piece of cheese and the authorities had problems handling the situation, because the halfling was poor and in the end the merchant took pity on him. The merchant went to the Council and Bah¨lin suggested that the merchant would kill the halfling and then himself in order for both of them to redeem themselves of their foolish ways. On Bah¨lin's right we had Mazerût. He had light green skin, a long grey beard and long grey hair, his eyes were as black as the abyss. He was a Yuzhkan. The Yuzhkan empire is contested with sick warlocks or necromancers obsessed with turning themself undead, in order to understand the ancient language of Ghoul. Mazerût had just recently joined the council, but he seemed to actually be a good soul, which would finally be a change to the normal Yuzhkan folk.  
In the middle, we had a dwarven lady. Her red locks looked as if fire tornados and her brown eyes could make anyone tranced. She was the head of everything, the head of the city and the head of all the councils beneath the scrying orb. The one in charge. When you'd or anybody else would make a decision, hers would be the final word. You could have the Majority of the council, but if she said no, it was no, and there was nothing to do about it. Her name was Cassandra Alefast.  
"Kaeolyn. You have returned." Cassandra softly spoke. "However, i feel as if there has been something amiss. Tell us, dear friend, what happened?" The elf closed his mouth and swallowed spit. He thought to himself that he had to remain calm, he had done nothing wrong and the good folk of the council except for Bah¨lin would not ask for his head.  
"I made contact witht he horsemen. However, we have been fed misinformation, none of them seemed to speak the ancient language of Ghoul. They are takig it to a translator, not that we are to be worried, nobody has translated the language, except for the chosen one.." Mazerût leaned on the table with his light green hand and let out a raspy and low cough. "If i may..." he said and slowly got up. He put his hands behind his back and started walking around the table. "I do believe that you have not failed your task, and I don't think anybody in the council should think so. However.. The only mistake you have comitted was leaving the humans out of sight. The chosen one might still be among them, he might just not know that he knows Ghoulish. He will be haunted by nightmares for three tendays and the prophecy speaks that on the fourth tenday he will come to realization." Mazerût's black dead eyes stared at Kaeolyn. It was as if they stared into the very core of his soul, he felt naked, exposed. Even though Mazerût is a kind Yuzhkan, which is incredibly rare, it does not change the fact that he is without a doubt, very scary. 

"And how come I was not informed this at the hearing before I set out on my mission? Would it not spare us and me this embarassing moment? Is all of this not a waste of ti-" "We expected you to complete the mission, not run away from it." Mazerût interrupted. " This is something you have never done before. Whenever you have set out on a mission, whenever something backfired, you have gone out of your way to complete the task at hand. We deemed it not to be needed for us to tell you that you'd have to stalk them for four tendays. I would offer you my apology, but it is you who did not act like you normally would." Mazerût explained. Kaeolyn felt betrayed. He however understood the Council's disappointment in him. He had failed the council, and himself. How was he suppoused to track the humans now? He'd have to start from square one all over again. With a sigh, the elf went down on one knee. "I swear by my ancestors and their ancestors. The blood of my future offspring and my own life, that i shall complete my task at hand. If i shall not return within six tendays, then may the council send out their mightiest minions after me, and send my soul into the eternal soulstream." The council was dead quiet. Within two seconds, which seemed like hours, Cassandra finally spoke. "It is decided. Leave. Do not return once your task is complete." Kaeolyn got up, and pulled out a dagger from his belt. He cut his palm and blood started to drip. He went down on one knee and planted the hand on the sun symbol on the floor. He muttered some words and finally said. "once this spot of blood disappears, i have either failed my task by death, or my time has run out." he left the council hall.


End file.
